


A Walk in the Park

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [33]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for A Little Drabble Do Ya Wednesday on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

Napoleon and Leona strolled hand in hand on the paths of Central Park near the reservoir.  “Look at the mother duck and her babies!” Daddy said excitedly.  “Do you know what baby ducks are called?”

“Ducklings!” shouted the three year old, “They’re delicious with ketchup and French fries!”

Napoleon burst out laughing and hunkered down to look into her face.  “Really?” he chuckled.

“Yes and those are geese,” she said as she pointed to swimming birds.  “They taste good at Christmas with cranberry sauce and gravy!”

Napoleon wiped tears from his face and stood up.  “You are truly Papa’s daughter.”


End file.
